


Canvas

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gangs, Gav - Freeform, Gavino, I'm so tired, Los Santos, Midas, golden boy - Freeform, it's 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GAVIN FREE and his many faces. Just who is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> (I'm too tired to edit this rip)

GAVIN FREE, the man of many masks, and many, many faces.

How many do you wear now? 1, 5, 10? 100?

It doesn't matter. There are only 5 important ones, anyway.

GAV, of the SMG, a ruthless killer alongside DAN. Mercenaries, with a waiting list taller than Ryan. He got the job done, and done better than anyone else could. A machine only caring about the money, and DAN. He only wore blue. I remember that. Blue and white. He never stole anything - well, not including the stuff he was paid to steal - except for cameras. His room was decorated in them. He used to take poetic pictures of the two of them - usually of DAN blowing someone's brains out - and hang them up on his wall. He felt like an artist, covered in the warm color of blue.

But, I left him when I travel to Los Santos, buried under the loss of DAN and traveling to a new city. 

GOLDEN BOY. The face of the FAKE AH CREW. The frontman, smooth talker, the douchebag. Always wearing gold. Only the best for the King. He never acted too interested with guns - except for the gold ones, of course - preferring to use his voice as his weapon of choice. He is beautiful, and even his ebonies stop to kiss the ground he walks on. He was like Helena of Troy, starting wars with just a few words, and ending them with just a few more. He was insufferable, but also won the hearts of everyone around him. He, was a gold canvas, splattered and brushed around, looking crazy, but entrancing. 

He never left, just sleeping right now. He awakes when he smells gold, so I'd watch out. 

GAVINO, hacker extraordinaire. Anti-social, and has horrible people skills. Prefers the color green - the same color of code - and is covered in it. Green blankets, green computers and equipment, etc.. Very few people know he exists, but they can feel his presence. When a video feed cute out right when the VAGABOND took his mask off, when the building BROWNMAN is about to rob is already unlocked, when MOGAR is suddenly gifted with thousands of pounds of explosives from Amazon. He is a ghost, appearing only when asked, and disappearing just as fast. He was created to serve RAMSEY and the FAKE AH CREW, and nothing more. He is a single paint splatter on a board, nothing more, nothing less (yet it is still beautiful).

He is alive and well, awaiting another command from RAMSEY, as he always does, buried under alcohol, gold and lava. 

MIDAS, the destroyer. He is a force to be reckoned with, only caring about destruction. His favorite color are the many shades of molten lava as they slide down a volcano. He is much like that, ready to destroy anything and everything in his path. He makes his presence known, one way or another, whether he uses spray paint or a dead body. Everything he touches turns to dust, destroyed under his hands. He has no emotion, no feeling of remorse. If you made him angry, there is no saving you. Very few who have seen MIDAS have lived to tell the tale. He destroys his canvas, surrounded by fire and pain, and death.

He is packed away, for now. He only is awaken during a major tragedy, and if you hurt him or who he loves in any way, I fear for your life. 

GAVIN FREE, the whole package. GAV, GOLDEN BOY, GAVINO, MIDAS, he is all of them, rolled up into a lanky adult who can't hold a gun unless he really needs to. He is the man of many faces, many different voices, many different personalities. What is his real accent? No one knows, not even himself. His favorite color is a mix of everyone else's, and even then he doesn't know if that is really his favorite. He is a bottle, holding in all of these emotions, and once you pop the cap, he will explode. He is a klutz, and asks odd questions that - no matter how stupid they seem - make you think. He is everyone, but also his own person. He can be anyone, but he is just himself. His canvas is covered with every single color in the rainbow, and a little more. 

All together, they are a beautiful painting, doesn't matter if one part was destroyed, or one part had only one color on it. This canvas is beautiful.


End file.
